


Negovanman Fanfic

by The_Big_Shipper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Shipper/pseuds/The_Big_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! A little fluffy Negovanman fic! This is not a headcanon, just my imagination. Hope Y'all like it! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negovanman Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is Negovanman (RPF), so, please do not read this is you are uncomfortable. Thank you! :)

Natasha, Elise, the rest of the cast and the whole Carmilla crew are at an event. Everyone parties and gets at least slightly drunk. Natasha prefers to sip her alcoholic beverage timidly, while Elise gets completely plastered. Soon enough, she's with Natasha who is "guarding" her, and she suddenly kisses Natasha. Natasha is bewildered and completely flustered, but plays it off. She thinks the alcohol is messing with Elise's mind and her actions. She tells everyone she'll take care of Elise and take her home.

But instead she takes Elise to her own home. There she puts Elise in her bed, and makes sure she's comfy. But as she is walking through the doorway, she hears a slurred " _Stayyyy_ " from Elise. After some negotiating, Natasha gives up and finally agrees, eliciting a childish squeal from Elise. She takes off her shoes and socks and other unnecessary clothes (like jackets and jerseys until she's left with a t-shirt and some comfy PJ pants.)

She gets into bed next to Elise, not very close, but facing the same way as Elise. Soon, Elise shuffles backwards towards Natasha, whereas Natasha shuffles even more backwards to avoid physical contact. So Elise shuffles backwards again, and Nat shuffles back even further… **UNTIL** she realises that if she were to move backwards again, she’d end up on the floor.

So, with a sigh, Nat stays where she is and lets Elise cuddle up to her. They are now spooning quite comfortably.

After a while, when Nat knows that Elise is sleeping, she slowly and carefully places her arm around Elise’s waist, while she has a tinge of crimson on her cheeks. She sighs.

_This is nice._

In the morning, when she knows Elise is still sleeping (she can hear from the soft snores), she retracts her arm, and sits up. She gets a book to read until Elise finally wakes up with a terrible hangover. Soon enough, she's awake. Very groggily, she looks around the room and realises that it is not hers.

“ _What?!_ ” she says in her head.

“Good Morning, monkey,” comes the sultry voice which belongs to none other than Natasha.

Elise is completely bewildered. How and why did she get here? What had happened? She remembers going to the party with the rest of the crew, and getting quite drunk, but other than that she is completely clueless as to what she did. She really hopes she didn’t do anything too embarrassing or stupid.

“Uh… morning.”

Natasha can detect that Elise is not feeling too comfortable right now. So Natasha explains how Elise got very drunk, how Nat took her home, and how they slept alongside each other. (She leaves out the part where Elise kisses her and when she and Elise were cuddling.)

After a while, Elise understands. She then thanks Natasha for being there for her, (including the breakfast and hangover tablets) and she says that she has actually had the best sleep in over a month. ( _ ~~Wonder why?~~_ )

At 1 in the afternoon, after a chat and some jokes, Elise is fully relieved of her hangover. She leaves, but not without a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Natasha is lucky that Elise didn’t turn around to see the blush covering her whole face.

Natasha quickly shuts the door and slumps down on the couch.

She has time to think.

_Oh no._

She bites her lip.

_I’m falling in love again._

**_Shit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Hope you guys liked it. :) The only hits/reads I'll get for this will only be for ashamed Negovanman shippers daring to type 'Negovanman' in the search bar looking for a good read or for those who might want to grill said Negovanman shippers.
> 
> Don't worry, we're all trash here. :)


End file.
